This invention relates generally to the filed of cooling beverages, and in particular to the use of removable cooling elements that may be integrated into various beverage containers. Such cooling elements are removable to permit them to be placed into a refrigerator freezer and reused.
Perhaps the most common method to cool beverages is with ice cubes. Another way to frost a glass in a freezer. However, there are many problems associated with these methods. For example, ice cubes dilute the beverage and can alter the taste of the beverage. Ice cubes may also be contaminated when touched, such as when placing them into the beverage. As another example, when frosting a glass in the freezer, the frost can be contaminated by other products in the freezer, causing an odor. As a further example, the beverage may be contaminated by the water used to make the ice.
Hence, this invention is related to devices and techniques for cooling beverages which greatly reduces or eliminates such drawbacks.